Aoi-chan's Prank
by moonlight ray
Summary: Aoi gets Misaki to help him pull a prank. Inspired by a video I saw on Just For Laughs. Reviews very much appreciated.


Aoi-chan's Prank

By moonlight ray

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, but I wish I did... Don't we all? XD

"Okay, don't mess up." Aoi cautioned Misaki. "You ready?"

"Do I really have to do this? It's kind of mean," Misaki replied.

"It'll put your unattractiveness to use for once."

"I don't think—"

"Come on, we've been over this." Aoi rolled his eyes.

~FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT DAY~

"You want to borrow Misa-chan?" Satsuki asked. "Whatever for?"

"Would you please call her out already?" Aoi questioned impatiently.

Satsuki sighed. "Fine. I'll be right back."

Misaki emerged from the staff room a few minutes later, finished with her shift and changed into her regular clothes. Aoi scowled with distaste at the unfeminine selection.

"What do you need me for, Aoi-chan?"

"Come on!" Aoi started to pull the teenager towards the door.

"Matte, matte (Wait, wait)! Where are we going?"

"The mall."

"What? Why? Don't tell me you're trying to get me cuter clothes again! I told you, I'm fine with what I—"

"Stop yelling," Aoi snapped. They were now on the sidewalk outside the café, and some people were staring at them as they passed by. "Listen, I saw this video on the Internet. It's a prank where someone drops their wallet, and when someone else tries to give it back, a person pulling a clothing rack passes by and they disappear."

"Okay," Misaki said, trying to keep pace with the blonde head in front of her. Aoi had let go of her arm, so now it was harder for her to keep up with him. "What does this have to do with me?"

"They don't really disappear. They just switch out their clothes so they look like someone else."

"Yeah…?"

"And I want you to be that person pulling the rack."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't shout so loudly." Aoi glared irritably at her.

"Gomen ne, but why me?"

"Dressed like that, no one's gonna notice you. Not like they're going to anyways. They'll be looking for me."

"So let me get this straight… you want me to help you with a prank?"

"Yep,"

A sweatdrop appeared on Misaki's head.

"I've designed this outfit to be two-in-one. See?" Aoi lifted the top layer of his skirt up to reveal pants underneath. "The skirt comes off, and the peacoat's reversible." He took off his dark red ruffled coat with fancy gold buttons, and flipped it inside out, changing the look to a black tailcoat.

"Clever," Misaki remarked.

"This way I'll be able to change quickly and no one will even notice." Aoi continued.

"Yeah, I see."

"So you're in?"

"Sure—wait, _what_!?"

"Great,"

~IN THE NOW~

"Quick, someone's coming! Get in position!" Aoi ordered.

Misaki sighed, deciding she had to go along with it. Especially with guys, she'd learned that sometimes it was better to just give in a little. Misaki watched as Aoi pretended to ruffle through his handbag, and "accidentally" drop a pink leopard-print wallet. A midddle-aged man picked it up, running towards Aoi, who was pretending to inspect the display outside a store. _That's my cue, _Misaki thought.

She began pulling the heavy clothing rack, passing between Aoi and the stranger just in time. Aoi quickly flipped his coat inside out, detached his skirt, and pulled off the blonde wig. When Misaki no longer obscured him, he looked like someone completely different. The man was looking around confusedly, searching for the little girl that was there just a few seconds ago.

When he was out of eyesight, Aoi came up to Misaki, snickering. "C'mon, that was hilarious. Let's do it again."

"Don't you want your wallet back?" Misaki inquired.

"That one was empty. And I've got a lot where that came from." Aoi snatched his handbag off the clothing rack, opening it at an angle where Misaki could see into it. The bag was filled with identical wallets.

"Where do you get all of those?"

"I made them out of an old dress that didn't fit."

"Sugoi (wow),"

"Now, it's time for round two."

The next victim was an old woman, who picked up the wallet and ran after Aoi. Misaki had to practically shove the clothing rack between them. A baffled expression crossed the woman's face when she realized that she was standing in front of the wrong person. She walked away, muttering something about needing new glasses.

The third round was the hardest. This time it was a teenage couple, both of which were fans of the net idol Aoi-sama. It was a very close call, but the looks on the couple's faces when they saw that the young girl had disappeared were priceless. "Shouldn't you be a bit nicer to your fans?" Misaki questioned.

Aoi shrugged. "They didn't know for sure that it was me."

The fourth and final victim, or victims, was the Moron Trio. "What're they doing in the mall?" Misaki whispered. "If they have nothing better to do, they should just stay home and study."

"Shhhh!" Aoi hushed. "They're coming."

"…and hopefully this time we'll be able to get Misa-chan to wear it!" Kurotatsu was saying.

"It's going to be so wonderful!" added Ikkun.

"Oi… isn't that Aoi-sama?" Shiroyan pointed out, gesturing at the net idol. "Look, she dropped something!"

The three idiots, being the idiots that they are, rushed to pick up the wallet. "It's her wallet!" declared Shiroyan, reaching it first.

"We need to get it back to her!" Ikkun yelled.

"Maybe she'll be so grateful, we'll be rewarded with—" began Kurotatsu.

"Save your fantasies for later. Hurry up, she's leaving!" Shiroyan urged his friends. The trio rushed after Aoi, and Misaki intervened just in time, pushing the rack slowly through the gap between them, letting it act as a barrier.

Aoi emerged from behind a few seconds later. Misaki herself almost burst out laughing at the Moron Trio's reactions. Both she and Aoi were biting down on their lower lips, struggling not to giggle and give themselves away. When the three had finally given up and gone somewhere else to search, Aoi came over to Misaki, laughing. "Those three really are stupid, aren't they?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Misaki replied, laughing along.


End file.
